A primera vista
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Todo empieza cuando Uzumaki Naruto debe asistir a una nueva secundaria, donde todo le sale tal y como esperaba, mal. Una chica gusta de el, el también de ella, pero esta lo defiende, Naruto no le aceta y la evita, no lo logra mucho. Ademas debe de lidiar con su peor enemigo y su alocada prima. Pero todo cambia cuando una noche la salva y le confiesa su amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, no se si el Narusaku sera bien bienvenido, pero me lance a escribir uno, no me veía escribiendo un fic sobre Naruto, pero me salio, alguien me animo a que lo haga y acá estoy.

* * *

Se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, tratando de bajar sus cabellos rubios, los cuales estaban en punta. Sus ojos celestes estaban reflejados en el espejo, al igual que su camisa toda arrugada que estaba desabrochada, notándose claramente su pecho marcado, lástima que jamás huso la fuerza que tenía heredada y por ahora no lo haría.

También traían puesto sus pantalones negros, correspondientes al uniforme de su nueva escuela, los cuales tenían el símbolo de esta y algunas franjas naranjas al igual que un saco colgado en la silla de su escritorio. Sin ganas y aburrido de intentar bajar sus cabellos parados, se abrocho la camisa, se puso la corbata negra que sostenía en un brazo y luego se puso el saco sin abrochárselo, cogió su mochila y salió con una gran sonrisa de su habitación.

— ¡Adiós mama!—Dijo, muy apurado antes de que lo retara por la camisa arrugada. La joven mujer de cabellera pelirroja apenas lo vio salir, al igual que su padre de cabellos parados y rubios al igual que él.

Subió a su bicicleta roja y se marchó a su nueva secundaria. Antes de seguir su camino le llamo la atención un puesto, donde vendían sus fideos favoritos, el Ramen. Paro y se compró una porción para llevar y almorzar en la escuela. —Espero sean tan bueno como los de la ciudad—Pensó y trato de no acelerar con la bicicleta. Pedaleo unos metros y llego a la escuela. Había bastantes chicos, algunos de su edad, unos un poco más chicos y más grandes seguramente.

Pudo observar también, que habían grupos de chicos formados—Genial, no encajare—Pensó—Tu puedes—Se dijo y guardo su bicicleta donde era el lugar de estas, colgó su mochila al hombro, de una manera canchera. Y justo sono el timbre de la escuela. Todos los grupos de chicos se iban con el mismo andar, sin dejar de estar juntos, él estaba solitario y sin ningún grupo, fue casi último en llegar a su salón de clases, donde su maestro—Yo soy Iruka—Se presentó ante su alumno—Mejor preséntate con tus compañeros Naruto—Le dijo y quedo parado enfrente de todos sus compañeros.

En la fila del medio se encontraba un chico de aspecto emo, con algunos de sus cabellos en puntas, algo largos negros y ojos oscuros, quien se sentaba detrás de la peli violeta de ojos casi blancos, que miraba hacia otro lado. Este chico de ojos oscuros y pelo de igual color no lo miraba muy bien a Naruto no le dio importancia eso, pero luego vio a sus demás compañeros, uno, dos o tres pelinegros más, una peli rubia la cual lo miraba mucho y la peli rosa quien también lo miraba de forma más discreta.

El peli negro de antes noto que la peli rosa miraba a Naruto y no le gusto, planeando su primera broma al nuevo. — ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!—Dijo muy orgullo de llamarse así, pero luego vino el arrepentimiento cuando todos se rieron.

—Bueno ¡Silencio, Naruto siéntate detrás de Sakura!—Le marco su maestro Iruka, el asiento vacío de la peli rosa. Sin tener la cabeza baja, camino a su asiento se calló, ya que el pelinegro de ojos oscuros le puso el pie.

— ¡Perfecto… mi primer día en la enfermería!—SE quejo por dentro, lo peor de todo era que no tenía una enfermera cualquiera, su frente estaba siendo vendada por una bandita que le estaba poniendo la peli rosa Sakura.

**Flash Back**

Luego de caer, el peli negro de ojos oscuros fue visto por el maestro Iruka, cuando le puso el pie a Naruto. Este fue castigado e Iruka ordeno a la peli rosa—Sakura, la enfermera no vino, será mejor que lleves a Naruto y le vendes la cabeza—Dijo, luego de revisar la cabeza de Naruto que sangraba un poco, pero como responsable, si era una herida de nada, debía ser curada igual.

—Sígueme—Le dijo Sakura ya parada, siendo muy rápida para Naruto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto se comportaba algo tímido con la peli rosa, para que negarlo era la más hermosa chica que jamás haya visto. Y ahora la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto lo curaba de una herida insignificante. En un momento dado ambos se miraron, y él pudo observar esos ojos verdes, quedando encantado, echo un bobo con solo mirarla unos segundos— ¡Ya está Idiota!—Le dijo está apretando el puño. —No me mires tanto. —Le dijo y se marchó.

Cuando la peli rosa Sakura salió de la enfermería dejando a Naruto, el cual le gusto, pero sabía que habría problemas si socializaba con él. Camino quedando pensante, en esos ojos celestes, cuando se encontró con su amiga que a veces era su enemiga. —Dime ¿Es más lindo de cerca?—Le pregunto la peli rubia de ojos claros.

— ¿Quién?—Dijo la peli rosa, mientras habría su casillero y sacaba unos libros.

—Hablo del nuevo, no te hagas frente sota.

— ¡No me digas así! ¡Ino! ¡Y ya no molestes!

El timbre sono nuevamente y todos entraron a la clase siguiente, Naruto no vio a algunos de sus compañeros, pero no al peli negros de ojos oscuros. Entre todos sus compañeros vio a la peli rosa que estaba al lado del peli rojo de cabellos parados que tenía la palabra amor tatuada en la frente, era muy serio, apenas lo miro, tenía un aire como el del peli negro, pero no tenía otro lugar y debía sentarse a su lado. —Mi nombre es Anko, y soy su nueva profesora de matemáticas. Pongan el libro en la página 10.

Todos los alumnos pusieron la página 10, mientras que dos estudiantes se la pasaban mirándose. Entre Naruto y la peli rosa Sakura, se miraban de reojo, ella era muy discreta, pero los ojos celestes de Naruto eran muy indiscretos. Ambos vieron la mueca de fastidio del peli rojo y se concentraron en el tema de la página 10.

Cuando termino la clase Naruto iba a su casillero, ya que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ir y se conoció con alguien. Parecía un chico tímido, era más chico, pero le cayó muy bien. Ambos se presentaron a la salida del colegio. —Mi nombre es konohamaru

—Naruto, soy…

—Nuevo ¿No? Lo sabe todo el colegio, solo cuídate del bando Akatsuki le dijo-Antes de subir al automóvil de sus padres y dejar a Naruto, pero obvio que lo saludo antes—Adiós Naruto. Fue directo a recoger su bicicleta que no estaba, le aprecio muy raro, la había dejado estacionada en el estacionamiento de bicicletas, pero no estaba, ya nadie quedaba en el colegio, tendría que volverse caminando. Decidido a irse caminando, se cruzó con un grupo de chicos, entre todos ellos se encontraba el peli negro de ojos oscuros, quien no tenía una buena cara. No tenía salida, fue rodeado por el grupo.

— ¡Por tu culpa me castigaron y Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo castiga!—Le dijo, sin dejarlo defenderse le dio una golpiza y otra, el grupo solo miraban con una sonrisa arrogante, hasta que llego la salvación rosada.

— ¡Ya déjalo, Sasuke!—Dijo la peli rosa, quien se atrevió a pegarle a ese peli negó que ahora tenía nombre, Sasuke Uchiha. El grupo se fue, pero Sasuke amenazo a Naruto.

— ¡Esta será solo la primera, no te defenderá siempre!—Le dijo y marcho. Naruto fue llevado a la enfermería nuevamente por Sakura, quien lo curo de nuevo. Pero a Naruto le nació algo que solo tenía por su nombre, el orgullo y la aparto.

—No necesito que una chica me defienda, Sakura-Chan—Así él se fue, dejándola sola en la enfermería.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Naruto!—Le dijo la peli rosa.

—Creo que fue como lo esperaba… —Pensó y recordó a Sakura.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Todo algo apurado XD, lo se lo se, pero los capitulo siguientes los mejorare.

Sayonara y espero sus opiniones, rogo por que haya Narusakus

11/09/13


	2. Tarde

Hola, como estan, yo muy bien, feliz ^^ de que les guste mi fic, por eso aca les traigo otro capitulo, el primero creo que estuvo bueno, pero lo hice apurada como siempre, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a escribir sobre Naruto, pero aca me ven, escribiendo uno y ademas no sabían sobre que escribir n.n

* * *

Todavía recordaba su llegada a la casa, luego de un día esperado en su nueva escuela. Sus padres habían sido informados de su golpe al caerse, por la culpa de un compañero, pero no se esperaban que su hijo, Naruto llegase con moretones que pertenecían a una pelea, en la que él fue la víctima, sin ser capaz de defenderse, y tener la más peor de las humillaciones, que lo defienda la chica más bonita de la secundaria. Al final ni siquiera había podido probar el exquisito Ramen que había comprado, perdió su bicicleta y estaba golpeado. Luego de escuchar a sus padres, su madre le calentó el Ramen que había comprado y al probarlo dijo rebosante de alegría, a los cuatro vientos— ¡Es lo mejor de todo el día!—Luego se calló y sonrió, su madre hizo lo mismo.

Era la hora de dormir y esperar un feo día, tapado por un buen plato de Ramen. Se lavó los dientes, se puso su pijama y a la cama a dormir. Al otro día se levantó muy temprano más que de costumbre, se volvió a lavar los dientes, caso su mochila y se fue, despidiéndose de su madre y su padre. —Ramen, solo espérame—Dijo y puso la cara larga cuando vio que estaba cerrado aún.

—No pensé que lo idiotas se levantaban tan temprano—Esa voz la reconoció perfectamente, se dio la vuelta y ahí la vio.

—Sakura-chan—Dijo Naruto, e intento irse, pero no quiso hacerlo, solo observo a la peli rosa de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una pollera rosada que dejaba ver bastante sus piernas, luego tenía un saco de mujer rosado, con el símbolo de la escuela y debajo tenía una camisa blanca la cual dejaba ver la figura perfecta de la cintura, además la camisa tenía una corbata bien arreglada.

— ¡Que miras!—Se quejó ella, estando un poco más cerca. —Sera mejor que te des prisa, o llegaras tarde—Siendo una maga ante los ojos de Naruto, ya que la peli rosa hizo aparecer su bicicleta de un callejón, que estaba a un lado del puesto de fideos.

— ¿Dónde estaba?—Pregunto Naruto, se acercó a Sakura y al coger su bicicleta rozo sus manos con las de ella, causando un toque eléctrico entre ambos. Luego sacaron la mano ambos.

—Ponle un candado, sino te la esconderán de vuelta, idiota—Le dijo ella y se fue caminando. Con unas tremendas ganas de comer Ramen, Naruto prefirió llegar tarde a la secundaria con tal de comprar un rico plato de fideos.

Media hora después el puesto de fideos fue abierto, era inminente que llegaría tarde a la secundaria, pero deseaba probar ese exquisito plato de fideos, con todas sus fuerzas. Algo raro noto, ya que al entrar vio a un hombre y el día anterior lo atendió una chica. Decidió no darle importancia y pidió un plato de fideos.

—Veo que asistes a la secundaria Konoha—Dijo el hombre que era un tanto viejo.

— ¡Sí!—Dijo, con el entusiasmo fingido. Recibió su plato de fideos, cogió dos palillos y a comer. — ¡Aaah! ¡Muchas gracias viejo!—Cuando caso su bicicleta para irse, se cruzó con un hombre de cabello plateado en punta que tapaba su cara, desde el mentón hasta la nariz.

— ¡Oye, no seas irrespetuoso muchacho!—Eso Naruto no lo escucho, ya que ni bien vio a ese hombre extraño se fue a toda prisa con la bicicleta. Al llegar a la escuela, el profesor Iruka lo castigo por llegar tarde, quedando fuera del salón, lo peor de todo era que el solo no había sido castigado, ya que la peli rosa, la que lo defendió, Sakura, fue castigada por llegar tarde también.

—Perfecto, segundo día de clases castigado—Se dijo hacia adentro, mientras trataba de no mirar a su compañera. —Pero valió la pena, aún tengo el sabor de ese Ramen—Se dijo poniendo cara de placer. Luego se preguntó: ¿Por qué la peli rosa llego tarde? Si ella se fue luego de darle su bicicleta. No quería hablar con ella, pero le mataba la curiosidad y pregunto. —Oye, Sakura-chan ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

—Eh, yo…—Sakura no supo que decirle y recordó.

Flash Back

Luego de entregarle a Naruto su bicicleta, la cual había sido escondida por aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Sakura se fue hacia la secundaria caminando, no llegaría tarde ya que caminando había tiempo, pero tuvo la desgracia de pasar por su amada tienda de dulces, la cual aún no abriría, pero en pocos minutos si lo haría.

Dudo bastante y se olvidó de la escuela, para frente al negocio sin saber qué hacer, este abrió y entro a comprar sus dulces favoritos. El tiempo paso y al mirar la hora en su celular, la peli rosa, guardo los dulces que le quedaban y se fue corriendo a la secundaria, hacia llego tarde y fue castiga por Iruka, el cual ya estaba dando la clase de la primera hora. Diez minutos después vio llegar a Naruto a toda prisa, mientras se encontraba fuera del salón.

Fin Flash Back

Sakura lo medito, mientras que Naruto pasaba su mano enfrente de su cara, tratando de sacarla de la luna. —Sakura-chan…—Luego recibió un golpe de ella en la cabeza.

—Idiota… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones—Le dijo, poniéndose seria. Naruto se froto la cabeza y luego noto algo en la barbilla de Sakura. Aprovecho la oportunidad y paso uno de sus dedos por el mentón de ella, sacándole algo pegajoso.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Se preguntó y probó ante la mirada de Sakura.

— ¡Eres un asqueroso!—Le dijo.

—No recuerdo haber visto esta mancha cuando me entregaste la bicicleta—Dijo, pensando.

—Está bien, quieres saberlo… me distraje al comprar dulces y comerlos—Le dijo. Naruto se puso enfrente de ella, demasiado cerca, eso la puso nerviosa, pero luego…

— ¿Y tienes algunos?—Le dijo, enojando a Sakura. Esta exploto, quedando envuelta en llamas, por lo que Naruto se asustó, sin animarse a calmarla. —Es lo mejor, debo ignorar a Sakura-chan o me matara—Se dijo, luego todo se calmó, hasta que Iruka los hizo pasar. Justo toco el timbre. Cuando Sakura sorprendió a Naruto, mientras este abría su casillero.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—Toma… si te los daba antes, Iruka nos castigaría peor—Le dijo ella sonriendo y luego se fue, perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos. Naruto le dio las gracias en su mente y cogió los libros de su casillero, yendo directo a su próxima clase, cuando se cruzó con el famoso grupo "Akatsuki" así le había dicho aquel chico llamado Konohamaru. Quiso esquivarlos para no tener problemas, pero ellos no lo dejaron y pasaron por a lado suyo, cayendo al suelo. Mientras recogió sus libros vio a una peli rubia reírse, pero luego llego su peli rosada, Sakura quien miro feo a la peli rubia. — ¡Ino!—Esta se fue y Sakura intento ayudar a Naruto, pero el otra vez la rechazo y de mala gana le dio sus dulces, ya que no deseaba ser defendido por una chica.

Su próxima clase era literatura, no le gustaba, pero debía asistir. Al entrar al salón, reconoció de nuevo a varios de sus compañeros y en especial al de la clase de matemáticas, aquel chico de cabello rojo en punta y un tatuaje en su frente que decía amor. Le toco sentarse detrás de él y a lado de una chica que había notado, era de su clase, la cual apenas lo miro de reojo, sus ojos eran claros y su pelo era casi negro de tan azul mora que lo tenía. Reconocía que la chica era linda, pero de repente se acordó de Sakura y sintió que debía disculparse con ella luego.

Cuando llego el profesor, vio que era ese mismo hombre de cabello en punta, color plateado que tapaba parte de su cara, se sorprendió ya que vio entrar a ese hombre, ahora su profesor al puesto de fideos. Este traía un libro en la mano y luego de cerrarlo, la clase comenzó.

Una hora después la clase finalizo, todos salieron incluso Naruto, quien termino cansado con esa clase, además de tener que observar las miradas de reojo de aquella chica. Luego se acordó de disculparse con Sakura, pero no la vio en toda la escuela, era como si desapareciera, luego de otra hora, en otra clase, llego la última y ahí la vio, pero estaban todos sus compañeros, además del que lo molestaba, la que se rió y la dimita. Al finalizar esa clase se apuró por irse, tendría un día más en esa secundaria para disculparse con ella.

* * *

Este estuvo mas tranquilo no creen, no lo hice tan apurada y prometo que la historia se pondrá buena, todo a su tiempo :D

Bueno que mas decirles, que estoy contenta ^^

Proximo Capitulo 3: ¿Es una cita?

Pd: Por ahora no son tan largos los capitulos, pero de acuerdo los valla escribiendo los hare ams largo, os prometo :D Sayonara y beso y abrazo amistoso.

Buenos Aires, Argentina, Jueves 12 de septiembre del 2013, 01:52


	3. ¿Es una cita?

Hola, aqui de nuevo, otro capitulo, el tercero ya n.n disfrútenlo, Narusakus n.n

* * *

Se despertó agitado de la nada, jamás le sucedía algo así, no recordaba su sueño pero una imagen vino a su cabeza, era algo estúpido pero un color de aquel sueño que era lo único que recordaba le hizo venir ese imagen, de aquel rostro a su cabeza tranquilizándolo. No tuvo la oportunidad o no recordaba conocer a alguna persona de ojos verdes tan intensos, como los de la peli rosa, su compañera salvadora.

Verde, eso era lo único que recordaba del sueño, el color ese y al intentar saber por qué el verde de que se trataba, le vino la imagen de algo conocido o mejor dicho, alguien conocido que tenía ojos verdes y eran los ojos de la peli rosa, gracia a eso, se calma, aún era de madrugada y debería de seguir durmiendo, para seguro despertarse en unas horas e ir camino a la secundaria, tenía algo pendiente y era disculparse con su peli rosa —¿Su peli rosa?—Se preguntó, pero quedó dormido al instante.

—Naruto, Naruto… vamos hijo despierta, se te hará muy tarde y te castigaran de vuelta. —Le dijo la melodiosa y cálida voz femenina de cabellos largos y rojos. Él se revolvió un poco, quedando boca abajo y tapándose como un niño pequeño con la frazada. —Además vino tu novia a buscarte—Le dijo ella, cruzada de brazos y guiñándole un ojo cuando despertó sorprendido.

— ¡Novia!—Grito.

—Sí, la hermosa peli rosa de ojos verdes, hace bastante vino por ti para ir a la secundaria.

—Mama, no es mi novia… es mi…—Adelante, dile que te defendió de un grupo de chicos, cuando deberías de hacerlo tú mismo—Le dijo una vos en la cabeza.

—Vamos Naruto, no la hagas esperar tanto. —Le dijo ella, destapándolo por completo para luego irse. Naruto se levantó con pesadez, fue directo al baño y en menos de un minuto se dio una ducha.

— ¡No te duches en un minuto!—Grito su madre, quien lo conocía perfectamente, y la peli rosa Sakura, rio por lo bajo. Naruto se cepillo de dientes antes de salir del baño, luego fue a su habitación y se cambió, cogió su mochila y al ir a la cocina se encontró con Sakura, quien le sonrió inesperadamente al verlo y el por impulso hizo lo mismo, seguido de un "Hola, buenos días".

—Es la primera vez que logro levantarlo temprano—Dijo su madre, mientras ponía el desayuno para ambos, sobre la mesa, tanto para Sakura y Naruto.

—¡Eeeh!—Miro la hora y vio que si salía ahora para la secundaria, llegaría por una hora temprano.

—Desayunen tranquilos y ojo—Dijo la madre de Naruto y se marchó, dejándolos solos. Naruto no dijo anda y casi comía ahogado su desayuno.

— ¡No comas tan apurado, parece que te da miedo que este a tu lado! Baka—Le dijo ella, levantándose y golpeando su espalda un poquito.

—Sakura-chan—dijo y antes que ella se enojara disfruto su desayuno con calma. Varios minutos después, ambos terminaron y la mama de Naruto llego, se despidieron de ella para ir camino a la secundaria. A mitad del camino Sakura se acercó a Naruto y lo tomo a penas de la mano. Él se sonrojo, recordó que quería pedirle disculpas, pero temía arruinar ese pequeño momento que le empezaba a gustar. Tenía una sensación rara y nada mejor que hacer algo estúpido, para soltarse del agarre.

—Me alegra que tengamos una cita, mientras vamos camino a la secundaria Sakura-chan—Espero que ella le dijera Baka o soltase su mano, pero no, ella apretó un poco y se acercó hasta él.

—Puede continuar luego de la secundaria, tengo ganas de que me invites unos dulces-Le dijo ella y Naruto perdió, teniendo que seguir de la mano hasta la secundaria.

Cuando llegaron, tomaron caminos separados, apenas se saludaron, pero luego el camino se volvió a unir, al momento de entrar a la clase de primera hora. Sakura no paraba de mirar a Naruto y el no evito parar de mirarla a ella, cuando la profesora les llamo la atención. — ¡Ustedes dos, tortolos! ¡Podrían disimular mejor o hacerlo luego!—Dijo, logrando que la clase escuchara y mirara donde señalo la profesora, y era donde se encontraban Sakura y Naruto.

Al final de la clase, volvieron a tomar caminos diferentes. Naruto no dejo de pensar en Sakura, hasta que fue acorralado por tres chicos y odia reconocerlos a los tres, perfectamente. — ¡Te espero a la salida! ¡No faltes y no lleves a Sakura-San para defenderte!—Le dijo el famoso Sasuke. —Tenemos pendientes que arreglar, le advirtió y se fue. No tuvo miedo, pero esto era lo que exactamente no deseaba que pasara en la secundaria. Se encogió de hombros, pensando la manera de evitar todo eso, y si, la encontró, durante todo el día, evito a Sakura ni siquiera la miro, lo cual a Sakura no le gusto, pero cada vez que intentaba acercársele, la evitaba.

A la salida, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que ir e enfrentar a ese famoso Sasuke, quien lo espera detrás de escuela, mientras que era seguido por Sakura sin darse cuenta. —Lo que sospechaba—Pensó ella, cuando vio a Sasuke a sus seguidores y a Naruto, reunidos detrás de la escuela.

— ¡Espera Sasuke-Kun!—Grito Sakura y se puso delante de Naruto, quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa, quiso decirle que se valla, pero Sasuke la sujeto del brazo y la aparto tirándola un poco lejos, el vio que Sakura se lastimo y tomo valentía, era valiente, pero no quería problemas, pero no pudo soportar lo que Sasuke hizo con Sakura y lo golpeo.

— ¡Sakura-chan!—Dijo al momento de ir a su lado, luego Sasuke y sus amigos se fueron, no sin antes dejar una amenaza.

—Veo que al fin te defiendes, pero la próxima no será tan fácil—Dijo y Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura, quien tenía la rodilla cortada, apenas era una herida pero lo preocupo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si—Intento levantarse, pero Naruto la cargo en sus brazos, ella se puso algo roja pero lo dejo que haga lo que quiera.

—Te llevare a mi casa, así te curo la herida.

—Pero recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente—Le dijo, guiñando un ojo y así fueron hasta la casa de Naruto. Al llegar la madre de Naruto se preocupó, pero no por Naruto, por Sakura ya que no entendía que le había ocurrido en la rodilla y sin pensarlo dos veces la curo, seguía siendo una herida de nada, pero tanto como la mama de Naruto y el mismo, no pensaban de esa manera.

Luego de ser curada la mama de Naruto pidió explicaciones— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Nada, nada—Dijo Sakura—Naruto-Kun fue muy amable al traerme para curarme, igual podía caminar.

—Eh… si, la vi muy grave la herida—Dijo Naruto, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

—Más les vale. ¿Quieres que avise a tus padres, Sakura?—Pregunto la mama de Naruto.

—No, está bien, gracias Kushina-Sama—Dijo Sakura, luego Kushina se retiró y dejo a Naruto con Sakura solos en el living. Pero luego volvió teniendo una bolsa vacía que colgaba de su mano.

—Iré a hacer algunas compras, no me tardo pórtense bien—Dijo la mama de Naruto y se marchó dejándolos definitivamente solos. Ninguno dijo nada por un buen tiempo, hasta que al final lo hicieron coincidiendo en algo.

—Lo siento…—Dijeron y en ese instante se miraron, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué Sakura-chan/Naruto-Kun?—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Entonces Naruto asintió con cabeza, e señal de dejarla hablar primero.

—Sasuke-Kun, no tiene por qué molestarte, simplemente es mi hermanastro—Dijo ella, dando un suspiro.

— ¿Hermanastro?

—Sí, su madre y mi padre se casaran el siguiente mes—Dijo ella.

—Ya veo—Dijo mirando al piso, luego alzo la cabeza y con gran sonrisa le pidió…

—Yo también lo siento, Sakura-Chan, no debí tratar mal desde que nos conocimos.

—No hay problema—Le dijo ella tratando de igual la gran sonrisa de Naruto. —Pero un me debes nuestra cita…—Dijo con confianza, alzando un dedo y sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, lo cual encanto a Naruto. En silencio Naruto se levantó y ella lo siguió, así se fueron hasta el local de dulces.

* * *

Prometo un capitulo a semana o tal puede que venga con dos, nunca se sabe, espero les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo el 24/09/13

Sayonara y cuídense.

Atte:LeyiUzumaki

17/09/13


	4. Sorpresa

**Hola, perdón por la demora, pero eh subido el capitulo 4 como prometí el martes, faltan escaso minutos para miércoles pero aun es martes, osea ah tiempo, mejor tarde que nunca cierto, bueno, los dejo mis queridos Narusakus, espero disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**En la tienda de dulces.**

Naruto finalmente se ofreció a pagar los dulces que eligió Sakura además de los que eligió el, como afuera había una banca se sentaron a comerlos ahí, la banca tenia espacio para una persona más, en el medio de ambos, ya que ni de casualidad se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mas por Naruto. En un momento se miraron de reojo y de a poco se acercaron hasta quedar pegados, volvieron a mirarse de reojo pero hicieron un choque de cabezas, ya que se encontraban juntos y no como antes, separados. Se miraron luego de frotarse la cabeza y se sonrieron, para luego terminar los dulces, pero una voz conocida para ambos los hizo apartarse del susto ya que de verdad no la esperaban.

— ¡Con que estabas aquí, encima con ese cobarde!—Dijo la voz masculina que podía sentirse la frialdad que esta derramaba.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

— ¡Vine por ti Sakura, nos vamos! ¡No tienes por qué quedarte con ese!

— ¡Eso no te importa luego de lo que hiciste, por tu culpa me lastime la rodilla y pudo ser peor, vete!

— ¡Que nos vamos!—Ordeno Sasuke, pero Naruto se interpuso a que se la lleve por la fuerza. Sasuke soltó a Sakura y enfrento a Naruto sujetándolo por la camisa, pero Naruto hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron mirando con furia, con ganas de darle una paliza al otro, pero Sakura los separo agarrando a ambos de la oreja, era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido a Sakura, pero al verlos de esa manera supuso que si dejaban sus diferencias, podrían ser grandes amigos, solo necesitaban algo de disciplina

— ¡Oye suéltame, Sakura!—

—Nos vamos Sasuke, adiós Naruto-Kun—Dijo ella, soltando a Naruto, sonrió y se llevó a Sasuke de la oreja.

—Creo que hay que hacer enojar a Sakura-Chan—Dijo por lo bajo, con cara de terror y aun sintiendo su oreja arder.

Luego de ese incidente Naruto se volvió a su casa, donde lo esperaba su mama y su papa, con ellos compartió la cena y al terminar se fue a dormir muy temprano, sin dejar en otra cosa o mejor dicho en alguien mas, que no sea su peli rosa, Sakura, ahí va de nuevo ¿Con su peli rosa?

**Al día siguiente**

Como de costumbre, se levantaba o lo levantaba su mama, justo a tiempo para ir a la secundaria, se duchaba, se cepillaba lo dientes, finalmente se cambiaba, ya no luchaba con sus cabellos rubios que siempre tenía en punta, cogía su mochila iba a desayunar y se iba camino a la secundaria, pero por más que sabía que llegaría tarde por no usar su bicicleta e ir caminando junto con ella, no le importaba, ya que preferiría no ir. También sabía que la única persona que era amable con él o que más socializaba, era la peli rosa, pero todos lo demás no eran así con él, definitivamente deseaba no asistir, pero debía hacerlo, aunque no quisiera aceptar que le era agradable socializar con Sakura.

Sin más remedio monto su bicicleta y se apuró en llegar a la secundaria, cuando el puesto de Ramen lo hizo detenerse repentinamente, ahora si llegaría tarde, pero algo lo salvo, era aquel hombre de aquella vez, que llevaba algo que lo tapaba, desde su cuello hasta la mitad de su nariz, su profesor.

—Kakashi-Sensei

—Tú ya deberías de estar en la secundaria ¿No es así Naruto?

—Etto…—Naruto no sabía que responder, seguramente tendría algo más que una falta por llegar tarde, al encontrarse con su profesor, el sensei Kakashi.

—Si me acompañas con un plato de Ramen, seré tu excusa por llegar tarde—Le dijo sonriendo, Naruto no quiso negarse, pero amaba el Ramen y en silencio ambos entraron al puesto a comer un plato de ese tan delicioso Ramen que le gustaba. Al terminarlo saludo amablemente al su Sensei (Quedando sin comprender el digamos favor de su maestro) y ambos por caminos separados se marcharon a la secundaria, al llegar directo a su salón (Agitado y algo traspirado de lo mucho que corrió, desde el estacionamiento de bicicletas hasta el salón) no podía creer lo que vio, no había ningún maestro en el aula, se calmó un poco y siguió su camino a su pupitre que estaba detrás de la peli rosa, Sakura y 5 minutos después llego su profesor, el Sensei Kakashi.

—Hoy remplazare al maestro Iruka, otros me conocen y algunos no, soy el Sensei Hatake Kakashi, originalmente profesor de literatura, pero me especializo en otra cosas, además de la literatura, bien comencemos.

—Ahora lo entiendo—Pensó Naruto, el por qué su Sensei casi lo obligo a llegar tarde, si era la costumbre de su Sensei. Una hora después la clase inesperada de literatura que dio Kakashi-Sensei, todos se retiraron del aula, pero Naruto fue detenido por Sakura en el pasillo, esta se lo llevo en un lugar alejado, eso lo puso nervioso, más cuando lo apoyo contra la pared, pensando cualquier cosa ene se momento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que ella se puso a su lado.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura-Chan?

—Eh… acá no nos molestara Sasuke-Kun, se puso muy pesado ayer cuando me fue a buscar. —Le dijo ella mirándolo, luego sonrió y el hizo lo mismo. —Cierto, lo olvida, aun no conoces a nuestros compañeros, yo creo que debería de presentártelos sin que se enteren, para sobrevivir las clases, te aseguro que es mejor que te los presente.

—S-si—Dijo apenas Naruto y ella lo tomo de la mano, llevándoselo nuevamente. —Genial más tiempo con… Mi peli rosa—Ahí sonrió y se dejó hacer por Sakura, quien oculta detrás de un casillero, empezó a presentarles a sus compañeros.

—Esa de ahí—Naruto miro, pero solo asomándose—Es Yamanaka Ino, es buena chica, pero le gusta enamorarse de todos los chicos guapos… en especial los nuevos—Ella miro a Naruto y siguió. —Aquella es Hyuga Hinata, es las chica más buena que existe, pero algo timida y apenas logramos una salida de chicas con ella.

— ¿Y el?—Pregunto Naruto, ya que le curioseaba saber sobre el peli rojo que llevaba un tatuaje en la frente, el que decía amor.

—Mmm… Gaara, también es un buen chico, pero siempre está muy serio y siempre anda con esos dos de haya, Temari y Kankuro. Ese de haya es Akimichi Choji, ese Nara Shikamaru, ambos buenos chicos, se juntan demasiado con Ino, es como una especia de grupito de tres, ya que los padres de los tres son grandes amigos. Aquel es Abúrame Shino, algo raro, pero estoy segura que serían grandes amigos, al igual que con Inuzuka Kiba. Ese es Sai, le gusta mucho la pintura, te recomiendo que no saques un tema que tenga que ver con el arte—Ella rio y el también. —Ese es Lee, aquella Ten Ten y ese Neji el primo de Hinata. Algunos de ellos te lo cruzaras en otras clases, pero la mayoría solo en nuestra aula. —Sakura pensó y continuo—Y finalmente, Sasuke, tiene mala fama… pero no es tan malo como aparenta, además se ponerlo en su lugar algunas veces, así que no le des mucha importancia—Le dijo y sin que Naruto lo previniera ella lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla—Adiós, mi clase de concina ya comienza—Así se fue, dejando al pobre cabeza de Naruto mareada.

De repente recordó que él también tenía que ir a su próxima clase, así que deprisa se fue, pero en el camino se chocó con—Sai—Dijo, al recordar que Sakura le dijo, que así era su nombre.

—A lo siento… fue mi culpa—Dijo el pelinegro, luego Naruto lo ayudo a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído, por suerte los frascos de pintura que llevaba, tenían puesta la tapa, si no hubiese sido todo un desastre. —Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, el nuevo.

—Sí y tu… Sai—Dudo en decir su nombre.

—Veo que Sakura-San me presento, siempre hace eso con los nuevos, con migo lo hizo. —Dijo apenas con una sonrisa—Eh… me tengo que ir, adiós.

—Es cierto, la clase que sigue fue idea de mi madre—Dijo por lo bajo—Cual era…—Dijo nuevamente y miro el papel que decía "Clase de arte"— ¡Eeeh!—Dijo y siguió la dirección del chico llamado Sai, ya que el papel indicaba además donde quedaba. Cuando llego Sai se sorprendió al verlo y Naruto cuando vio que su lugar era a su lado, el profesor lo hizo sentarse ahí, sin reprocharle que haya llegado un poco tarde, ya que era la primera vez. Al terminar las clases, ellos se saludaron.

—Hasta la próxima, Naruto—Le dijo.

—E, S-sí, hasta la próxima—Pero antes de que Sai se fuera, Naruto y el, se cruzaron con quien Naruto, no esperaba hacerlo.

—Por lo que veo, encajan perfecto, inútil con inútil—Dijo Sasuke y los pasó por encima.—Te lo advierto, ya no te veas con Sakura-San, sino la próxima no tendré piedad—Dijo, pero antes de irse, Sakura llego y no lo miro con buena cara.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No querrás que Itachi se enoje de nuevo!—Le amenazo—Ya no lo molestes y retírate. —Sasuke se fue apretando el puño, ante la mirada de Sakura que lo seguía con enojo.

— ¿Itachi?—Pregunto Naruto, cuando Sasuke desapareció.

—Sí, es su hermano, ayer cuando vio mi rodilla se molestó con Sasuke, ya que no creyó mucho su mentira, de acerca de cómo me la hice, pero eso no importa. Veo que te conociste con Sai—Dijo contenta, desapareciendo su cara de enojo. —Tengo ganas de comer un plato de fideos, luego de que terminen la clases ¿Te parece Naruto? ¿Quieres ir Sai?

— ¡Sí!—Dijo más animado de la cuenta, mientras Naruto permanecía callado, pero el solo escuchar la palabra Ramen, lo animo.

— ¡Sí!—Dijo más animado que Sai.

Al terminar las clases, los tres se encontraron a la salida y fueron directo al puesto de Ramen, pero mientras entre los tres se divertían comiendo, Naruto recibió una llamada a su celular, miro y vio que decía "Mama" al atender ella se encontraba muy entusiasmada.

—Hola ¿Sucedió algo?—Pregunto a su madre.

— ¡Sí! ¿Podrías venir ahora hijo?—Le pregunto su madre, la noto más entusiasmada de costumbre, pero tenía que ir.

—Te molesta si voy con mis… amigos—Dijo sonriendo y tanto Sai, como sakura sonrieron ante eso.

— ¡Si, pero ven ya Naruto, que te llevaras una gran sorpresa!—Así el corto al comunicación y les dijo a Sakura, tanto como a Sai y ambos lo acompañaron gustosos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, valla que fue sorpresa para él, ver aquella chica de cabello largo hasta el hombro, algo en punta de color rojo y unas gafas, que vestía casual, pero a la vez linda y dejando mucho a la vista.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? bueno luego me cuentan, hasta el próximo martes o tal vez antes, es que me entusiasma escribir el siguiente y tal vez lo traiga antes.**

**Próximo capitulo 5:Llegada explosiva.**

**Sayonara y Arigato.**

**24/09/2013**

**23:48**


	5. Llegada explosiva

Hola, como dije, tal vez estaba antes, espero les guste, como siempre, que llegada no, de verdad sera una llegada explosiva, bueno dejo que lean tranquilos.

* * *

La peli roja sorprendió a Naruto, quien se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza, mientras que esta de sopetón se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazo besándolo en la boca (Solo apenas un contacto en los labios). Sakura que vio la escena pensó cualquier cosa y quería matarla en ese momento, pero solo apretó el puño, Sai vio eso y puso ambas manos en el hombro de Sakura.

— ¡Eeeh! ¡¿Por qué me besas cada vez que nos vemos?!—Cuestiono Naruto.

— ¡A mí no me cuestiones, Naruto!—Dijo muy agresiva la peli roja y le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Naruto, tu prima vino a quedarse con nosotros, además ira con tigo mañana a primera hora en la secundaria.

—Perfecto, dos Sakuras—Pensó Naruto, quien la comparo por los golpes.

— ¿No te pone contento primito? ¿Y ellos quiénes son?—Pregunto mirando a Sakura, quien estaba más tranquila, al saber que era la prima y luego la peli roja miro a Sai.

—Sakura y Sai, mis amigos—Dijo nervioso Naruto.

—Un gusto, yo soy Karin—Dijo la peli roja y saludo a Sakura con la mano, pero luego cuando iba a Saludar a Sai, le dijo algo rápido en el oído a Sakura—Apuesto a que le gustas a mucho a Naruto.

—Yo los dejo solos, estaré en la cocina y no hagan mucho lio—Dijo Kushina y se fue.

—Todavía no respondiste ¿No te pone contento que vallamos a la misma secundaria?

—Este… ¿Es broma?

—No, vine especialmente para eso Naruto—Karin se acercó a Naruto y también le dijo algo en el oído— ¿Ya la invitaste a Salir?—Sai y Sakura escucharon.

—No digas esas cosas, así como así, Karin—Recrimino Naruto.

—Es mejor que no vallamos Naruto—Dijo Sakura, luego agarro del brazo a Sai.

—Adiós Sakura-chan—Naruto se despido de Sakura y luego de Sai, así se quedó solo con Karin, quien desapareció de su vista. Tuvo idea de que se encontraba en la cocina por eso se dirigió hasta allí.

— ¿Esta Karin acá?

—No, debe de estar en tu habitación—Eso fue como un balde agua fría para Naruto.

— ¿M-mi habitación?

—Sí, se quedara en ella junto con tigo, hasta que se acomode. —Pero antes de que Naruto fuera corriendo a su habitación, su mama lo detuvo. —Te pido un favor, lleva sus cosas hasta tu habitación—Luego le sonrió y el no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.—¡Están en el living!—Grito y Naruto fue por las cosas de su prima, directo a su habitación, donde se encontró con una Karin recostada en su cama, leyendo una revista, demasiado cómoda.

—Yo elijo la cama, gracias por mis cosas—Dijo ella, dejando de leer su revista y luego le volvió a prestar atención.

— ¿En el piso? ¡Es mi habitación tus debes de dormir en el piso!

— ¡No dormiré en un chiquero, hay demasiadas cosas tiradas ahí! Y como fue obra tuya, debes dormir entre ella. —Dijo sin dejar de leer la revista.

Era inminente que Naruto no tendría oportunidad contra Karin, así que esa noche, luego de la cena tuvo que dormir en el piso, resignado, mientras su prima dormía plácidamente en su linda cama. Cuando al fin consiguió el sueño, ella lo despertó así como si nada, sacudiéndolo sin descaro y logro que él se exaltara.

— ¿¡Que quieres!?

—No grites o nos escucharan—Le dijo Karin en vos baja.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Dijo de igual manera.

—Dime ¿Te gusta esa sakura, no es así?

—Eh, no sé de qué hablas.

—Si no te gustara, no estarías con una chica tan guapa. No entiendo como no la invitaste a salir, encima estaban los dos con ese chico, eres un Baka.

—Déjame dormir.

—Prométeme que la invitaras a salir.

— ¡No!... ya salimos…

— ¿De verdad? ¡Bien!—Dijo contenta y salto a abrazarlo. — ¿La besaste?

— ¿Qué?... No—Dijo Naruto avergonzado.

—Eh ¿Por qué? Deberías de hacerlo.

—No puedo…

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Por que no y déjame dormir!—Le respondió enojado y la hizo a un lado, luego ella se quedó pensando, a Naruto otra vez le costó dormirse, mientras que Karin tardo mucho más, pero finalmente se durmió.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Sin tener otra solución, Naruto tuvo que ir a la secundaria acompañado de Karin, su prima. Todo el tiempo ella le decía cosas a las que prácticamente hacia oídos sordos, quería su prima, pero algo alocada y sabía lo que eso significaba, sus llegadas eran explosivas y en cualquier lugar que ella fuese, haría explosión, además porque era muy linda.

— ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?—Le pregunto a los gritos Karin.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No estabas escuchando!—Karin pensó y continuo—Tengo una idea para que bese a esa chica tan linda, no más que yo, pero linda al fin.

— ¡No te metas!

— ¡No me grites!—En eso pasaron por el puesto de Ramen que Naruto miro, Karin lo noto y lo paro. —Aun te gusta ese platillo, que decepción, pensé que el cambio de lugar te haría cambiar.

—Eso no interesa—Dijo y adelanto el paso, pero en el camino se cruzaron con Sakura, quien sonrió y saludo a Naruto al verlo.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun y Karin

—Hola, justo hablábamos de ti… ¿No es así Naruto?—Dijo cómplice, golpeándolo el brazo de él, con su codo.

—Eh… no…—Naruto se quedó callado y rasco su cabeza, luego de ahí se fueron los tres juntos hasta la secundaria, una vez en ella se separaron, pero solo Sakura de Naruto y Karin.

— ¿Me vas a dar una recorrida por la secundaria?

—Sí, pero si no emocionas tanto

—De acuerdo, pero tienes que besar a esa chica Sakura

— ¿Por qué un doble favor?

—Por qué si, sino me emocionare bastante

—No puedo hacerlo y no quiero—Dijo y se marchó dejándola sola, pero tan lejos no fue, solo hasta su casillero donde se encontró con Sasuke que pasaba por ahí. Este se detuvo mirando fijo a Naruto—Mas problemas—Se dijo y finalmente hablo, Sasuke.

—Espero te guste la pequeña sorpresa que deje para ti, idiota…—Pero antes de decir algo mas o simplemente irse…

—No me dijiste que tenías un amigo tan guapo—Dijo Karin por Sasuke, quien no le dio importancia a ella, pero ella si a él, estando demasiado cercana. —Eres perfecto para una salida de 4—Dijo sin problemas Karin, encantada de ver a Sasuke.

— ¿¡Quién es esta, tu novia!?

— ¿¡Como quien es esta!? ¡Soy su prima, acaso tu amigo no te hablo de su linda prima!—Dijo Karin tomándolo del brazo, poniendo nervioso a Sasuke y a Naruto, no sabiendo ella, que no eran amigos.

—Él no es mí…—Pero Naruto no pudo aclarar nada.

— ¡Otra vez lo estas molestando!—Dijo Sakura enojada, luego se acercó a Sasuke y se puso enfrente de él, con ambas manos en la cintura. — ¡Además también molesta a su prima!

—Yo no molesto a nadie, piérdanse—Dijo y se fue, soltándose del agarre de Karin, quien le guiño un ojo al irse.

—Es mejor que nos vallamos Karin ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!—Así se llevó Naruto a Karin, dejándola sola a Sakura, quien se quedó mirándolo, para luego irse.

**Dos horas más tarde**

Naruto y Karin estaban disfrutando de una hora libre en el patio de la escuela, además de que Naruto trataba de ocultar a Karin, era una chica muy linda y atrevida, lo que hacía que todos la miraran, llamaban mucho la atención. Pero para poder ocultarla, le debía un favor a ella y para su pésame ella le había pido explicaciones, acerca de lo que pasaba con ese chico Sasuke y con esa chica Sakura, quien le caía muy bien a ella, entonces con tal de no llamar más la atención, le conto todo con lujo de detalla, ella no dijo nada y luego hablo.

—Ya veo… entonces te ayudare, nadie mejor que yo para ayudarte.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sacare del camino a ese chico tan guapo, Sasuke Uchiha—Eso hizo que la cara de Naruto se ponga azul, era lo que le faltaba, que a su prima le guste Sasuke, justo el. —Así finalmente besaras a Sakura-San, déjamelo todo a mí—Dijo muy confiada, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se paró del banco donde estaban ambos y se fue, pero llevándose a Naruto.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Con Sakura

— ¿¡Para que!?

—Tengo que preguntarle cosas sobre mi amado, Sasuke—Dijo y casi esquivando estar entre los chicos de la secundaria, llegaron hasta Sakura, quien estaba en el gimnasio. Sakura los vio y los llamó, hizo a un lado el libro que leía y los llamo con la mano. —Mira, ahí está… sí que elegiste bien, al menos eso me hace sentir orgullosa.

—Naruto-Kun, Karin-San, que sorpresa, por que no se sientan acá, con migo. —Karin hizo que Naruto se sentara en medio de las dos, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cuello.

—Justo te buscábamos.

—Si ¿Para qué?

—En realidad…

— ¡No te metas! Yo sola te buscaba, porque quería saber algo que tú debes conocer perfectamente.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Entonces Karin se sentó al lado de Naruto, quien casi se le escapa.

—Sobre Sasuke Uchiha

— ¿Sasuke?

—Sí, quiero acercarme a él, es que es tan guapo, pero me contaron que no es tan amigable y además tu prácticamente vives con el—Sakura rió, sabía que Naruto fue el que contó. Si dudarlo, Sakura empezó a contarle sobre Sasuke, además si Karin lograba acercarse a él, podría tenerlo ocupado y estaría con Naruto al fin.

—Bueno el… no es muy amigable, es reservado, algo serio, es bueno, pero no tanto, estoy segura que si tu tratas de conquistarlo, no será tan difícil.

—Es más que suficiente, gracias Sakura. —Karin se levantó, acomodo su pollera, parte del uniforme, al igual que su camisa, desabrocho algunos botones, lo que empezó a asustar a Naruto, quien la detuvo, ambos forcejearon, Karin gano, tirando a Naruto encima de Sakura, quedando ambos a centímetros de besarse. —Objetivo completo—Pensó—Te encargo mucho a Naruto—Pensó de nuevo, mientras Sakura y Naruto no dejaban e mirarse, casi al borde un beso, ya que miraban los labios del otro.

* * *

¡Demasiado explosiva! ya me contaran si les gusto la llegada de Karin, espero no la detesten, yo la amo, igual que a Sakura :D.

Nos leemos en menos de una semana, tal vez tenga listo otro muy pronto :D al fin me acostumbre a escribir.

Ya saben el motivo, podrán ver que tengo muchos fics (No tantos de Inuyasha) pero de a poco me acostumbro a escribir sobre Naruto :D

Sayonara y cuídense.

28/09/2013


	6. Apuesta

_Hola, espero no haber tardado mucho y si, si, lo siento, espero les guste el capitulo , recien salido del horno n.n_

* * *

Karin se marchó satisfecha en busca de Sasuke, al dejarlos a Naruto y Sakura cerca de un beso, ya que sabía que si no ayudaba ella a su primo, dándole empujoncitos y sacando del camino a Sasuke, quien le gustaba de enserio, nadie lo haría.

Del gimnasio salió a un pasillo que la lleva al centro de la escuela, donde estaba lleno de alumnos que iban de un lado a otro, lista para encontrar a Sasuke paso de entre todos esos alumnos sin inconvenientes, para luego empezar a buscarlo, hasta que dio con él, quien estaba solo sacando libros de su casillero, con su acostumbrada mirada fría y seria, que a ella no le intimidaba en lo absoluto—Así es más guapo—Pensó y fue directo a él, quien al cerrar la puerta de su casillero se sorprendió al verla.

— ¡Tu…!—Dijo indiferente él, intento irse son decir nada más y sin intención de socializar con Karin, pero esta fue rápida y se metió en su camino, quedando muy cerca de él, quien era esquivo.

**En el gimnasio**

Solo un poco más y seria concretado el beso, pero el problema era que no dejaban de mirarse, dudaban, querían hacerlo, no sabían por qué, pero no podían dejar de mirarse y más al estar a solo un pequeñísimo paso de besarse. Nadie se encontraba en el lugar, solo ellos dos solos, nadie causaría una interrupción excepto ambos.

—S-Sakura-chan

—N-Naruto—así el volvió en sí, no pudo evitar mirar a un lado, lo que a Sakura decepciono y decidió que ya era de levantarse, por más que deseara un beso de Naruto, sin saber que el también, pero no era capaz de atreverse. Naruto la ayudo, eso no dudo en hacerlo, cruzándose con los ojos verdes de su peli rosa de nuevo, hasta que recordó a Karin.

— ¡Karin!—Dijo por sus adentros— ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!—Al despedirse de sakura se fue en busca de Karin, debía detenerla, pero lo malo era que no sabía por dónde se fue, mientras que la peli rosa se quedó pensando aún más en Naruto.

— ¡Baka!—Dijo y también se fue del lugar.

Naruto sin saber fue por el camino de Karin, pero encontrándose con menos estudiantes en el pasillo, donde diviso a Karin, quien le obstruía el paso a Sasuke, viendo el claramente su puño.

— ¡Karin!—Pensó e intento acercarse, pero vio justo como Sasuke aparto a Karin para irse, mientras la veía fastidiada y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Dime! ¡¿Y, como fue, te gusto verdad?!—Dijo emocionada al verlo, sin darle chances de escapar de ella.

—Etto…

— ¡Sabia que no lo harías, pero por un momento también supe que lo harías! ¡Baka!—Dijo golpeando su cabeza, pero mucho no le dolió

— ¿¡Por que tendrían que hacerlo!?

—¡Por qué te gusta!

—¡Tu no decides eso!—Naruto giro y se fue, pero Karin lo detuvo por la camisa del uniforme. — ¡Suéltame!

—A mí no engañas, soy intuitiva en esos asuntos

—Entonces deberías saber que ese sujeto de Sasuke no se meterá contigo.

—No, porque es todo los contrario, siento que Sasuke-Kun pronto estará a mi lado y tú, junto con Sakura-San—Dijo dándolo vuelta como un muñeco.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Mi fiel intuición

—Dirás locas intuición

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarla loca!—Naruto se asustó al ver la cara endemoniada de Karin.

—Cálmate, cálmate que todos nos miran.

—Ella es muy fiel, si no crees, entonces apostemos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Si mi intuición es tan loca como dices, te pagare con mis ahorros de toda la vida, todos los platos de Ramen, además de dejarte en paz con lo Sakura-chan y yo me olvidare de Sasuke-Kun

— ¿Y si tu intuición no está loca en lo absoluto…?

—Ya lo sabes, un beso, declaración, mientras yo me encargo de que Sasuke admita que le gusto

—Esto no terminara bien—Pensó Naruto, viendo la cara enamorada de Karin

—Dijiste algo

—Nada. Entonces, trato

—Trato—Dijo ella y ambos se dieron la mano. —Ahora ven, la próxima clase nos toca juntos primito—Dijo ella, Naruto asintió y se fue con Karin colgada de él.

**En el salón**

Sasuke luego de poder deshacerse de Karin, quien estaba en su camino, muy molesto se fue a la siguiente clase, donde al poco tiempo había llegado Sakura, a la cual miro molesto, ya que aún no le agradaba la idea que pudo estarse viendo con Naruto. Ella lo miro de la misma manera, pero peor, para luego dejar de hacerlo, al poco tiempo, llegaron Karin y Naruto, enseguida Karin busco sentarse al lado de Sasuke consiguiéndolo, este quiso cambiar de lugar e ir al único libre, junto con Sakura, pero Naruto ya se había sentado ahí, obligado, sin tener otro lugar, lo que dio inicio a una pela entre él y Sasuke por sentarse ahí.

— ¡Sera mejor que te sientes con esa moles, idiota!—Dijo Sasuke, pero Sakura no permitió que Naruto se levantara, ya que deseaba hacerlo por no buscar problemas con él.

—Por qué mejor no te haces amigo de Karin, es una chica muy agradable…

—Dirás molesta—Dijo indiferente Sasuke.

— ¡Ven Sasuke-Kun!—Dijo Karin, el escucho, pero no le dio importancia.

— ¡Mejor vuelve con ella Sasuke!—Se atrevió a decir Naruto.

— ¡Ve tu idiota!

— ¡Vete Sasuke!—Dijo Sakura, quien se levantó de su lugar—o mejor se sientan juntos y yo con Karin—Finalizo Sakura.

— ¡Eeeh! S-Sa-Sakura-chan, espera.

—Acaso no vendrás a sentarte con migo—Dijo Karin pegándose a Sasuke, quien se sorprendió, apartándola.

—Mejor vámonos Karin, será mejor que ellos se sienten juntos—Dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo a la peli roja, lo cual Karin entendió a la perfección.

— ¡No me sentare junto con el!—impusieron tanto Naruto como Sasuke, fulminándose con la mirada, para mirar a otro lado.

—Entonces siéntate con migo Sasuke—propuso Karin.

—Sí y yo con Naruto—Dijo Sakura. Sin más opciones se sentaron de esa manera, Sasuke molesto por que Karin se le pegaba a un ms y por el otro lado Naruto nervioso, al tener no pegada a Sakura, pero si a su lado y con Sasuke casi respirándole en el cuello.

Al finalizar la clase, Sasuke había terminado más fastidiado que nunca, todo por tener pegada Karin en toda la clase, si poder hacer nada, además de tener que ver como en frente de sus narices Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pasándola bien y el en el infierno, literalmente, ya que Karin tenía el cabello rojizo y el color de sus ojos era de igual manera, una postal perfecta del infierno para él, sin poder evitar pensar que era linda.

—Nos vemos Naruto, a la salida—Dijo Sakura antes de irse a la última clase para ella.

—Ve tranquilo llegado el momento, parece que empiezo a agradarle a Sasuke

—Si como no, pude ver un poco de su cara de fastidio, vas a perder Karin

—Eso lo veremos. ¡No me esperes a la salida, ve con Sakura, yo hoy tendré una cita!—Grito mientras se iba casi corriendo por que había visto escabullirse a Sasuke.

Al final lo termino alcanzando, pero en su corrida por alcanzarlo tropezó, logrando que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo, justo cuando un chico paso, los piso y quebró, el chico se rio, y como era conocido de Sasuke, ya que se iría a reunir con él, este se molestó, no encontró la razón, que viera linda a Karin no significa nada.

— ¡Suigetsu!—Le llamo la atención Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke?—Dijo el chico, ante la actitud de su amigo y luego de verlo ir tranquilamente a darle ayuda a Karin, observándola detenidamente, hasta que esta hablo muy enojada.

— ¿¡Quien fue, dime y me las pagara!?

— ¿¡Como lo harás si no puede verlo!?

—Sasuke-Kun… dijiste Suigetsu ¿Cierto? ¡Me las pagaras!—El chico Suigetsu se fue del lugar, mientras Sasuke había terminado de levantar a Karin, quien apenas podía ver. —Creo que tendrás que llevarme a casa, Sasuke-Kun…—Dijo Karin, queriendo arrimarse a Sasuke, casi cayéndose, porque no lo veía, pero esta la detuvo. — ¡Ese Baka piso mis lentes!

— ¡Hmpf! ¿¡Por qué!?

—Acaso piensas dejarme así, sola, no veo casi nada y mi primo no puede llevarme. Otra opción no hay, además será como una cita ¿Qué opinas?—Sasuke no dijo nada y le dio un brazo para que se apoye en este.

**A la salida**

Naruto espero a Sakura como prácticamente quedaron, sin tener otra cosa más que hacer, ya que no encontró a Karin durante la última hora y lo raro fue que no se cruzó con Sasuke.

—Seguro me ganara—Pensó, imaginándose que al final estaban en una cita, tanto su prima y su peor enemigo ¿Por qué? Por qué Karin siempre lograba sus objetivos.

— ¡Naruto!—Llamo Sakura de lejos y rápidamente estaba con Naruto.

—Sakura-Chan

—Vamos, podemos estudiar juntos en tu casa—Dijo ella y lo tomo de la mano.

—Etto… si, Sakura-chan—Y directamente fueron a la casa de Naruto, así de la mano y muy cerca, sin decirse ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar a la casa de Naruto, ambos, en especial Naruto se llevó otra sorpresa, porque al entrar, vio a Sasuke sentando en la sala, junto con Karin. Este lo miro con mala cara, la cual cambio cuando llego la mama de Naruto, quien traía algo de té y pastelitos.

—Me va a ganar—Pensó Naruto y soltó la mano de Sakura.

—Hijo, veo que viniste con Sakura, ahora traeré té y pastelitos para ustedes—Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y se fue.

—Sasuke ¿Tu?

—Su amigo, un tal Suigetsu, piso mis lentes y los partió, Sasuke me ayudo y me trajo en una cita hasta acá ¿Verdad Sasuke-Kun?—Dijo feliz, mientras Sakura se rio un poco, casi tentando a Naruto. —La tía lo invito a tomar té, mientras iba por mi respuesta, y aquí estamos—Dijo cada vez más cerca de Sasuke, quien empezaba a incomodarse. — ¿Y ustedes?

—Venimos a estudiar—Dijo Naruto, mientras se sentaba al igual que Sakura.

—Aquí están sus te, no hagan lio, de acuerdo—Dijo Kushina, amable como siempre y los volvió a dejar solos a los cuatro.

Cuando habían terminado de tomar él te y los pastelitos, lo cual hicieron en paz, solo con alguna que otra mirada enojada de parte de Sasuke a Naruto, quien se atrevió a mirarlo de igual manera. Sakura y Naruto fueron a estudiar de verdad, mientras que Sasuke no tuve peor idea que quedarse junto con Karin, solo porque sabía que Sakura estaba con Naruto en su habitación.

—Dime ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro juntos, este fin de semana al parque? Eh ¿Qué me dices Sasuke-Kun?

—Lo pensare—Dijo, teniéndola cerca, como todo el día, sentados en la sala, hasta que Naruto y Sakura salieron de la habitación, riéndose, quien sabe de qué.

—Vamos Sasuke, antes que sea más tarde—Esto le trajo el alma al cuerpo a Sasuke, pero…

—Esperen… yo estoy de acuerdo y Sasuke también en que, vallamos en una salida de cuatro este fin de semana al parque—Dijo abrazándolo por el brazo.

— ¿¡Que!?—Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke, por primera vez de acuerdo, mientras Karin se veía contenta al igual que Sakura.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, los deje sin beso, pero ya habrá solo esperen, todos puede pasar luego de ese parque de diversiones._

_Tratare de centrarme mas en Sakura y Naruto, pero habrá un poco de Sasuke y Karin._

_Buenos nos leemos, Sayonara y gracias por sus comentarios._

_06/10/2013_


	7. Ganada

_Hola, se supone que es un Narusaku, pero el SasukexKarin es importante, ya que no veo la manera de sacar a Sasuke de en medio y nada mejor que Karin^^ así que por eso habrá un poco de esta pareja, pero siempre siendo necesaria para la principal._

_Dos: Eh cambiado la descripción de la historia, ya que eso fue producto de mi apuro y tensión, al momento de escribir sobre Naruto, lo cual nunca me imagine, pero lo hice y con el paso de los días, bueno, mejoro y la descripción esta mas prolija, o eso creo._

_No molesto mas, leean tranquilos._

* * *

Desde hace dos días ya nada era igual en la rutina habitual de levantarse, cada mañana, para ir a la secundaria, donde del principio todo fue como lo esperaba, mal. Además, hacía ya exactamente un día, prácticamente, que su queridísima prima lo involucro en una salida de cuatro, que aunque le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con su peor enemigo, en no ir.

Pero partir de ese momento, tomo una decisión, y fue no hablarle por un tiempo a su prima, ignorarla por completo, era verdad que tenían una apuesta, pero no le importaba, solo acepto, por el simple motivo de descansar, sin éxito, por un tiempo de su prima, lo cual, era una inminencia que jamás sucedería.

— ¿Piensas ignorarme mucho tiempo?—Pregunto la peli roja, mientras con el rubio de cabellos en punta iban camino a la secundaria. Naruto no contesto y al pasar por el puesto de Ramen se detuvo y sin ni siquiera mirar a Karin, fue y entro en este, donde esta vez, vio a la chica que lo atendió la primera vez y al viejo que estuvo la segunda vez. — ¿De nuevo con esos fideos?—Pero el no contesto.

—Un plato viejo—Pidió Naruto, siendo experto en ignorar a su prima.

—Más respeto—Dijo el viejo y sin tardar mucho le entrego el plato de Ramen al rubio, mientras la peli roja empezaba a fastidiarse con su indiferencia, colapsando casi, queriendo sacudirlo, pegarle y gritarle, pero sabía, muy bien, que no lograría nada, solo escándalo y parecer una completa loca.

En poco tiempo Naruto termino de comer, pago su plato de fideos, se despidió del viejo y de la chica, para continuar con su camino a la secundaria, sonriendo por dentro, al ver que Karin dejo de molestarlo, quedando en silencio, algo que no duraría mucho.

—Sabes, ayer el idiota amigo de Sasuke-kun, me piso mis gafas, un tal Suigetsu, hoy le daré su merecido ya que es un verdadero idiota, porque no me ayudas como yo a ti ¿Si?—El no dijo nada y siguió su camino, estando a muy poco de llegar. —Además si planeas ignorarme por mucho, tarde o temprano necesitaras de la ayuda de una chica, para estar con Sakura-San, no tiene nada de malo que te guste ¡Y no lo niegues!—Amenazo con el puño—no la dejes escapar, yo me ocupare de Sasuke-Kun, tu solo acércate más a Sakura-San, estoy segura que te sentirás muy bien a su lado ¡Baka!—Termino de hablarle a Naruto, sin recibir respuesta, para luego irse, ya que habían llegado a la secundaria, dejándolo pensativo. Luego se despejo y casi corriendo entro a la secundaria, directo a su primera clase.

Cuando entro al aula, no vio a nadie conocido, eso lo dejaba tranquilo, ya que no tenía oportunidad (Por lo menos) de estar lejos aunque sea una hora de su peor enemigo, de su alborotada prima y de la chica que le gustaba, a pesar de no querer asumirlo por el momento. Sin que Naruto lo notase, a su peor enemigo le tocaba la misma clase. Se sentaban en lugares distintos, sin saber de la presencia del otro, ya que estaban en la nubes, por un lado Sasuke; pensando en Karin, quien lo volvía loco en dos sentidos, uno; cada vez que estaba cerca de él se le pegaba mucho y eso le fastidiaba, pero inconscientemente le gustaba, eso y Karin, sin negar y estar al tanto de que para él, era linda.

Dos; No tenía oportunidad de decir que no a la auto invitación del parque (El fin de semana) donde también iría Naruto, Sakura, él y la peli roja. Quería ir, pero todo era parte de su inconciencia, que empezaba a dominarlo.

Por otro lado Naruto también estaba en las nubes, como su peor enemigo; luchando contra él me gusta Sakura-chan ¿Pero cómo negarlo? Más teniendo a su prima cerca y además de que a la chica que le gusta, tiene un hermanastro y no cualquiera, es su peor enemigo. Prefería dejar todo como estaba, pero a Karin era difícil sacarla de sus locas ideas, como la de ir una cita de cuatro, entre, Sasuke, la peli rosa, él y su alborotada prima. La idea le era genial, pero a la vez sabía que traería problemas y eso era exactamente lo que deseaba evitar.

Entre nubes y nubes, el profesor empezó a dar lista— ¡Uchiha Sasuke!—Nombro el profesor; luego de varios alumnos, sacando a Sasuke y Naruto de la nubes.

—Presente—Dijo Sasuke, serio, sin ganas, ante la disimulada (Que no percibió) de Naruto, quien quedo sorprendido al no haberse dado cuenta, que compartían la misma clase.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto!—Siguió el profesor, dejando a Sasuke igual que Naruto, para que ambos se miraran al mismo tiempo, luego fingir indiferencia.

—Aquí estoy, presente—Dijo Naruto, finalmente.

Cuando la clase termino, Naruto espero que todos se fueran para retirarse y no cruzarse con Sasuke, pero este hizo lo mismo. — ¡Pueden irse ya!—Ordeno el profesor, casi obligándolos a salir juntos.

— ¡Baka!

—Quieres tus gafas ¿¡Verdad!?—Dijo un chico de cabellos medio blancos, mientras en una de sus manos, sostenida las gafas de Karin.

— ¡Te arrepentirás luego, cuando puede verte!—Amenazo la chica.

— ¡Suigetsu!—Dijo serio Sasuke; Naruto no lo creyó, pero vio como el peli negro le arrebato las gafas a Suigetsu y se las devolvió a Karin, para luego irse como si nada.

— ¡Perfecto, ahora si perderé!—Dijo para sus adentros. — ¿Estas bien Karin?—Pregunto, pero a la chica le brillaban los ojos, al saber que Sasuke la defendió, prácticamente.

— ¡Ahora veras!—Dijo, alcanzando a Suigetsu, quien se quedó inmóvil ante la actitud de su amigo, pero luego callo a suelo por la tremenda golpiza que le dio Karin. — ¡Mientras Sasuke-kun me defienda, tú no te meterás con migo!—Dijo ella.

— ¡No te será fácil con Sasuke! ¡Además no le gustara nunca alguien como tú, solo es demasiado bueno cuando quiere!—Se burló el chico, el cual por alguna razón, no soportaba a Karin (Pero de algo había seguridad, no le gustaba, tan solo no le agradaba, y no era el típico caso de te odio, pero en realidad te amo) luego se marchó del lugar, mientras la chica apretaba el puño y por un momento esa actitud a Naruto le hizo acordar a su mama, cuando se enfadaba, lo cual hizo querer irse de allí, pero una vos dulce y melodiosa, lo detuvo.

— ¡Naruto-Kun!

—Los dejo solos y tú ya sabes que hacer—Dijo Karin.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto Sakura.

—Etto…—solo musito Naruto.

—Nada, me tengo que ir—Dijo Karin guiñándoles un ojo—Sasuke-kun, no debe de estar muy lejos—Pensó y se fue.

—Ven, la próxima clase es la misma para los dos—Dijo Sakura, sujetándole la mano. —…Pero antes…—Continuo, pero no se lo llevo a la siguiente clase, ya que aún no comenzaba. Sin soltarlo lo llevo hasta un pasillo donde se escondieron detrás de una columna, observando a Sasuke y Karin.

— ¿Karin, Sasuke?

—Sí, sabía que lo iría a buscar, ya que tu prima se fue en la misma dirección por donde yo me lo encontré—Sakura sujeto aún más a Naruto, quien intento irse, para escuchar y mirar una escena, que Naruto no se esperaba, en cambio Sakura si, deduciéndolo por la actitud de Sasuke desde que Karin llego a la secundaria y por la actitud de la misma pelirroja, que no evitaba demostrar que le gustaba su hermanastro.

Intento esquivarla, pero no, fu difícil, deseaba más que nunca que su amigo llegue a molestarla, sería perfecto para defenderla sin querer hacerlo, siendo eso una distracción, para luego irse, definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

— ¡Mejor apártate!—Dijo serio, frio e indiferente, lo cual como siempre, contra ella, justo con la peli roja, no era de gran ayuda, sí, pero no para alejarla, sino para gustarle más el a ella.

—Como quieras, pero te tengo un regalo, ya que me salvaste de tu amigo Suigetsu dos veces, sin que te lo pida—Y peligrosamente se acercó a Sasuke, para besarlo; al principio la rechazo, pero no evito el hecho de gustarle ese corto contacto; de labios, que lo descoloco…—Mañana, a la cinco, yo le avisare a Sakura-San y a mi primo—Dijo ella, dejándolo, casi solo en el pasillo.

—No lo creo… perderé contra ella, eso es seguro—Pensó Naruto, sin ser capaz de creer lo que su prima hizo.

—Fue increíble, creí que Sasuke reaccionaria de otra manera, como de costumbre, pero estaba segura que tu prima seria la excepción, ahora te dejara tranquilo, ya lo veras y…—Sakura estaba punto de confesarse, porque ella, si ella, no tenía duda de un sentimiento ¿Y cuál era? Que le gustaba Naruto desde la primera vez que lo vio.

— ¿S-sakura-chan?

—Nos tenemos que ir ¡Baka!—Dijo llevándoselo al arrastre—Se nos hará tarde. —Finalizo.

De nuevo les tocaba matemáticas, la segunda vez en la semana, otra vez juntos, la primera clase de matemáticas como compañeros de clase, les había tocado sentarse en lugares diferentes, pero hoy era el día de suerte de ambos, ya que tenían que sentarse juntos. La nueva profesora de matemáticas, Anko, entro al aula, donde dio inicio a la clase, sin necesidad de presentarse, porque ya todos la conocían.

—Hoy continuamos en la página 12—Dijo la profesora, todos colocaron su libro en esa página, para seguir con la clase de la primera hora. Cuando finalizaron, sono el timbre y todos salieron, Sakura y Naruto lo hicieron juntos, pero Naruto se separó de ella, al ver venir a Sasuke molesto, quien paso por a lado de ambos, pero fue extraño, ya que nos les dio importancia.

— ¿Qué le paso?—Se pregunta Sakura y se llevó a Naruto con ella para averiguarlo, sin darse cuenta, ya que al momento de salir de clase, era de la mano. Antes de ver donde fue Sasuke, se cruzaron con Karin, quien iba en su dirección, buscándolo.

—Este…. Vieron a Sasuke-Kun.

— ¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Sakura.

—Lo has hecho huir de ti ¿Verdad?

— ¡Naruto Baka!, no es así, lo que paso fue que… Bueno, se molestó por defenderme de ese ¡Baka de Suigetsu!—Karin apretó el puño— Y pelearon, entonces Sasuke se fue de donde estábamos y vengo buscándolo… ¡Todo por Suigetsu!—Apretó de nuevo el puño.

—Perderé…—Pensó Naruto—Ya lo hice…—Pensó de nuevo.

—Ah estado raro desde que… Creo que si lo encuentras tu primero, se pondrá contento, aunque parezca que no. —Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Karin. Entonces la peli roja se fue en busca de Sasuke a quien encontró, contra la pared, en un pasillo, no muy lejos de ahí. Y lista para entrar en acción, Karin se acercó a él, quien lo miro, sabia de su presencia, pero le causaba terror tener que mirarla, ya que de verdad le gustaba mucho y le era imposible negárselo a sí mismo. Una vez que estuvo enfrente de Sasuke, tomo su cara con las manos y ambos se besaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sera mejor que los dejemos solos ¿No Naruto?—Dijo Sakura casi en un susurro.

—S-si—Dijo el, yéndose junto con ella, para esperar la siguiente clase—Ya no tengo oportunidad… perdí contra Karin—Se dijo Naruto, mostrando una cara de terror, la cual Sakura noto, pero no entendió.

**A la salida**

Todas las clases había finalizado, por lo tanto, la semana de clase había la primera compartió con Sakura, la segunda solo y tanto la tercera y la última con su Sakura, pero luego la perdió de vista, le fue perfecto, para huir prácticamente de su prima, quien seguro le diría—Gane la apuesta, debes de besar a Sakura.—Casi podía oír su voz, pero antes de irse hasta tu casa, ella lo sorprendió, colgándose de él, muy contenta, lo cual para él, no significaba nada bueno.

—Aun no es oficial, pero pronto todos sabrán que somos novios.

—Eeeh…

—Mañana iremos al parque, no te olvides, ahora me tengo que ir, me esperan…—Dijo Karin— ¡Y tú ya sabes, mañana es tu gran día!—Le grito, alejándose detrás de la secundaria, que ya estaba casi vacía.

—Definitivamente, eh perdido...—Se dijo, para irse el también, pero a su casa y tratar de olvidarse mañana.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, espero les haya gustado, hoy termino de el capitulo, con agradecimientos y ahí van._

_Para:_

_lixi-chan_  
_netokastillo_  
_Guest_  
_Nathix.G_  
_KIDLOCO_

_Siempre estan presenten es los comentarios y bueno, se los agradezco, pero también agradezco en general._

_Con el paso de los capítulos, tratare de hacerlo mas largos, ya que es mi primer historia sobre Naruto y bueno, de a poco, me acostumbro a escribir._

_Cuídense y Sayonara_

_12/10/2013_


	8. Parque de diversiones

Hola, me tarde un poquis, bueno mucho, XD,lo siento, pero estoy segura que este capítulo les gustara mucho n.n

Disfruten.

* * *

—Hoy empieza mi pesadilla…—Dijo, suspiro y se lavó la cara, con el agua helada, ya que esta mañana de sábado, se encontró al levantarse e ir directo a bañarse, con la desgracia que habían cortado el agua caliente y como no respondió a los llamados de su mama, quien lo despertó para visarle, el muy tonto se bañó con agua fría pegando un grito por la sorpresa de lo fría que esta estaba.

—Sí que eres tonto, tonto…—Le dijo Karin, quien estaba distinta esa mañana, pero claro, Naruto, no lo notaria.

—Tú podrías a verme avisado al menos ¿Lo recuerdas? Compartimos habitación. —Dijo irónico y Karin lo noto, hablando de la misma manera.

—"Lo siento, primito, pero me levante mucho antes que tú y bueno…"

— ¿Bueno que? Algo me ocultas, dime.

—Fui la última que disfruto del agua caliente, si tan solo te hubieses levantado antes, tal vez hubiese sido…

—Tú la tonta…

—No, la inteligente, que hubiese respondido al llamado de la tía, sabiendo de ante mano, que no debía bañarme hasta la tarde. El resumido, hubiese sido inteligente, no tonta, como tú—Karin rio, bajo sus pies de una de las sillas de la cocina, luego de haber terminado lo que tomaba, para que Naruto se sentara a desayunar, lo que le había dejado la madre. —Recuerda…

— ¿Qué?

—Cita, 8:30, no faltes, seguro tendrás que ir por Sakura-San y de seguro Sasuke vendrá por mí—Eso ultimo lo dijo, mientras sus ojos brillaban, logrando que la cara de Naruto, pase de una piel clara, a una azul.

—Yo que por un momento… olvide la pesadilla que viviere en vida real, hoy mismo…—Dijo, suspiro de nuevo y trato de concentrarse en su desayuno, pero sin ser capaz de olvidar lo de hoy.

—Ah… si me buscas, estoy en… no importa, adiós, tu madre sabe. —Así se fue definitivamente, saliendo de la casa.

**Casa de Sakura**

Tenía dos opciones; Una, vestirse con el hermoso conjunto de una sencilla remera y una falda de color rosa, la segunda opción era: un hermoso, también sencillo, vestido, que llegaba por encima de sus rodilla de color celeste.

Un ay otra vez, se miró al espejo, poniéndose las prendas delante de ella, fijándose como le quedaban, hasta se decidió por el vestido de color celeste.—Combina con tus ojos, perfecto…—Dijo, pensando en los ojos de Naruto.

— ¡De verdad planeas ir a la tal cita!—Sakura giro, reconociendo su voz, viendo a Sasuke que irrumpió en su habitación, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta— ¡Que ridícula!

—Te recuerdo, Sasuke-Kun, que en esa cita irán tú y tu novia… la adorable Karin—Sakura se burló, sabiendo que a Sasuke le gustaba Karin, aunque no quería que se le notara y lo torturen al recordárselo.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia! ¡Solo es la insoportable prima del idiota!

— ¿Seguro? ¿Y el beso de ayer?—Sasuke que se puso nervioso, pero prefirió callarse, equivocándose al hacerlo.

—Tu silencio, es claro, te avergüenzas de que sea cierto… pero nadie se va a enterar… ¡Ahora vete!—Dijo, empujándolo fuera, casi cayéndose, logrando que Sasuke se enojara, cuando vio que su hermano, Itachi, hizo una mínima risa.

— ¡No te rías!

—¡Y recuerda, no faltes, llévale algo, un beso tal vez!—Le grito Sakura desde su habitación, el al escucho, mientras se iba a su habitación. Al rato Sakura salió, de su habitación, ante la mirada vigilante y celosa de Sasuke, quien se escabullo de su hermano mayor para seguir a su hermanastra. Ella salió de su casa y camino, no muy lejos de ahí, hasta que llego al centro de belleza, donde, casualmente se encontró con Karin, quien iba a prepararse igual que ella, para la cita.

— ¿Karin?—Se preguntó Sasuke. — ¿¡Que hacen juntas!?—Se preguntó enojado de la nada, apretando el puño, cuando sintió alguien detrás. — ¿¡Tú que haces aquí idiota!?—Le pregunto a Naruto.

**Flash Back de Naruto**

Cuando Karin salió de la casa, yendo claramente, al salón de belleza, que le recomendó su tía Kushina, Naruto quedo bastante deprimido, pensando en la cita, deseaba ir, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Cada vez más deprimido…

—Naruto... Buenos días—Le dijo sonriente como siempre, saludando a su hijo. — ¿Acaso Karin ya se fue?

—Si… hace unos minutos—Le dijo, recordando nuevamente la cita.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, nada…

—Mejor así—Kushina sonrió de nuevo y recordó—Creo que será mejor que alcances a tu prima, seguro que se pierde, tú ya sabes dónde queda el salón, al cual siempre voy, así que puedes guiarla ¿De acuerdo?

—S-sí, ahora mismo—Dijo y salió rápido de la casa. Por más que busco a Karin, no la encontró, llegando solo al salón de belleza, cruzándose con Sasuke, en realidad reconociéndolo de espaldas, prefiriendo retroceder.

**Fin Flash Back**

Se quedó totalmente paralizado, recordando, sin prestar atención a Sasuke, quien no se veía contento, ya que este no le contestaba su repetida pregunta.

—¡Responde!

— ¡Eh...! Si yo…—Naruto pensó antes de seguir hablando…—Un segundo… ¿¡Tú que haces aquí!?—Grito exaltado, justo cuando Sakura y Karin salían juntas del salón, rumbo a la dirección donde ambos estaban.

—Escóndete, nos verán…—Dijo, Sasuke, lo que sono extraño para Naruto, pero finalmente ambos terminaron escondidos, detrás de unos botes de basura, que habían en un callejón.

—Parecen idiotas, ahí, escondidos—Dijo Sakura, mirándolos, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—También es romántico, que nos cuiden de esa manera, sobre todo tu Sasuke—Karin se arrimó a Sasuke, como siempre, quien estaba ya parado, al igual que Naruto. —Has venido a cuidar de mi…—Dijo demasiado cariñosa, esperando que el dijera "Si".

—Yo…

— ¡Si, le dije que seguro te perderías, viniendo sola al salón y quiso venir el por ti!—Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, jamás pensó que Naruto mintiera así.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía, gracias Sasuke—Dijo Karin, más contenta de lo normal.

— ¿Y tú Naruto?—Pregunto Sakura, esperando la misma reacción mentirosa y vengativa de Sasuke.

—Te estaba siguiendo…—Dijo, secamente, pero algo divertido.

— ¡Jajá! Vamos Karin, al final, mienten vengándose uno del otro…—Dijo Sakura.

—Pensándolo bien, es verdad… entonces, no vemos en la cita…

—08:30 Sasuke-Kun—Dijo Sakura.

—Vengan por nosotras...—Dijo Karin.

— ¡A la entrada del parque!—Finalizo Sakura, luego de que ambas se fueron, que saben ellos a donde… Tanto Sasuke y Naruto, se miraron indiferentes y ambos se fueron pos caminos separados a la casa de cada uno, donde… Naruto no se encontró tal vez, con Sakura y Karin y lo mismo para Sasuke.

El tiempo fue lento y tortuoso, para el rubio de cabellos en punta y para el peli negro de aspecto emo, quienes llegaron, nerviosos a la 08:30, hora de la cita de cuatros, a la cual, si debían ir. Media hora antes, cuando dieron las 08:00, Naruto se estaba cambiando, se puso una camisa de color negra, algo arrugada y encima una chaqueta de color naranja, dejando ver la camisa, junto con un jens de color negros y unas zapatilla celestes.

Y una hora antes de dar las 08:30, Sasuke era quien se había enlistado para la cita, con una remera de color azul, colocándose una camisa encima de color negra, junto con un jens de color azul también y unas zapatillas negras, listo para salir, una hora después, estando nervioso, más que Naruto o igual, hasta que dieron las 08:30.

Ambos, caminaron de un lado a u otro, en sus habitaciones, y finalmente salieron, directo al parque, que no les quedaba muy lejos de allí y se fueron caminando, esperando encontrarse con sus "Parejas". Allí las vieron, no fueron difíciles de encontrar.

— ¿Karin?—Dijo por lo bajo Sasuke, pensando lo bien, que le quedaba el vestido color azul marino, el cual combinaba con su ropa y además era su color favorito.

— ¿Te gusta? Combina con tus ojos…—Susurro Sakura a Naruto, quien descubrió que así era y eso de alguna manera le gusto.

—Entramos…—Soltó Naruto, sintiendo la mano de Sakura, sujetar al suya, mientras Sasuke asintió, al sentir el, la mano de Karin sujetar la suya.

En poco tiempo el lugar empezó a llenarse de gente, logrando que la salida de 4 se transforme en salida de 2, Sakura quedo con Naruto y Karin con Sasuke; quien no quería dejar a Sakura sola y Naruto, no quería quedarse a solas con Sakura, quien ya lo estaba llevando a una de las atracciones de allí.

— ¡Allí, ese Naruto, vamos!—Dijo la peli rosa, marcando como una niña pequeña, un sencillo juego de tirar latas, donde si derribaban todas, se llevaban un hermoso y gigante oso de peluche.

—De acuerdo…—Naruto sonrió en grande y tomado de la mano con Sakura fueron hasta el juego, pero debían esperar, ya que en poco tiempo, habían demasiadas personas.

— ¡Que vallamos…!

— ¡Es patético, mejor la casita de terror!

— ¡Eh!—Sakura y Naruto fueron testigos de cómo, Karin, traía al arrastre a Sasuke, hasta el mismo juego que ellos. Ambos rieron, porque era muy gracioso, ya que Sasuke se resistía bastante, hasta que Karin le gano, pero ambos chocaron, golpeando sus cabezas.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto, de la nada el peli negro, en tono frio, pero preocupado.

—Sí, pero juguemos ese, juega por mí y gana el oso gigante.

—Es nuestro turno, Sakura—Dijo Naruto, listo para ganar aquel oso y dárselo a su peli rosa y ahí iba de nuevo, con su peli rosa.

— ¡Seguimos nosotros, Karin!—Dijo firme el peli negro, mirando fijo a Naruto quien ya había pagado el primero intento, pero antes miro un cartel que explicaba el juego.

"10 latas

Si derribas todas: Oso gigante

Si solo son 5: Conejo.

Si fallas, segunda oportunidad de jugar, por una serpiente o un sapo, derribando cualquier cantidad".

Decía el cartel

—Suerte—Animo Sakura y Naruto lanzo la mediana pelotita que le entrego la encargada, pero lamentablemente fallo.

—Tienes una oportunidad de regalo, elije, por la serpiente o el sapo.

— ¡Sapo, parece muy tierno!—Dijo Sakura, a quien no le importo que Naruto haya fallado. Cerró los ojos, respiro y tiro sin mirar.

— ¡No!—Grito pro dentro, pero logro derribar parte de las 10 latas.

—Es tuyo…—Así le entregaron el "sapo peluche"

—El oso será nuestro, Sasuke—Dijo Karin, Sasuke sonrió por dentro, dispuesto a tirar todas las latas pero…

—Es muy linda… ¿Por qué no le ponen un nombre?—Se burló Sakura.

— ¿Un nombre? ¿Deberíamos?—Pregunto Karin.

—Solo es un tonto peluche, con forma de serpiente. —Dijo frio el pelinegro y sin pensar se llevó a Karin con él, sin razón alguna, sorprendiendo a la peli roja al igual que a los demás.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir, Naruto?

—Sakura-chan… allí, estaría bien.

—Perfecto, la casita de terror—Naruto se puso pálido, ya que él no había señalado ese lugar.

—Pero antes… ven…—Entonces se la llevo el de la mano, a comprar algodón de azúcar, que es lo quiso ella y el manzana acaramelada. —Cuando termines, iremos…

—No… mejor si comemos algo, para los nervios a causa del "Miedo"-Dijo, decida la peli rosa, a no tenerlo, cuando Naruto de ante mano, planeaba sentirlo.

Cuando llegaron, a la entrada, una vez que pagaron, Naruto casi se arrepiente de entrar.

—Listo, vamos... sino entras conmigo, Baka, quien me protegerá…—Dijo divertida.

—Sí, tienes razón Sakura—Dijo, tomando valor y así entraron juntos, tomados de las manos, encontrándose con el primero susto, un fantasma que salió de la nada (Solo era tele blanca, adaptada como fantasma) logrando que Sakura si se asustara; quien se sujetó a el fuerte, quien no tenía miedo, sintiéndose aliviado por eso.

Por otro lado, su prima y peor enemigo, estaban casi por la mitad del lugar, con un lamentado peli negro, quien tenía a Karin, casi cargándola.

—No debí traernos hasta aquí, tonto…—Pensaba, ya que Karin parecía asustarse con todo lo que los sorprendían, lo cual a él no le movían ni un pelo, del miedo, ya que no tenía miedo alguno, pero la duda era, si ella fingía el susto, solo para arrimársele o era de verdad y eso lo molestaba.

Después de ver tantos sustos, brujas, fantasmas, esqueletos y demás que aparecían a cada paso, asustando a Sakura y hasta a Naruto, pero solo una vez, salieron, encontrándose con Sasuke y Karin, él quería volver entrar, pero Karin quería ir al famoso túnel del amor, el cual estaba por cerrar, pero él no quería.

—Yo también quiero ir ¿Si?—Dijo entusiasmada Sakura.

—Me parece bien…—Naruto se rasco la cabeza, imaginándose lo que sucedería en tal túnel, lo que le gustaría, pero seguro serian seguidos por el celoso de Sasuke y podría verlos.

Y así fue, Sasuke también fue con Karin, pero era imposible que los viera, y como el peli negro jamás fue a un lugar como ese, no lo sabía y ya estaba metido en el baile.

—Es muy bonito aquí dentro ¿No te parece que es perfecto para…?

— ¿Para qué…?—Sakura se calló, ambos se sonrieron y se acercaron, automáticamente, preparados para su primer beso…

* * *

La deje "Picando" (Los deje con ganas) ¿No lo creen? pero no tardare en actualizar, lo prometo, las vacaciones que me tome, ya pararon, vacaciones de escribir, aclaro.

Como se que les gusta el Narusaku, les gustaría un Sasukari que tengo en mente, aun no lo escribiré, luego de terminar otras historias que yo escribo, ¿Pero les gustaría?

Arigato por leerme y comentar n.n

12/11/2013


End file.
